Unbreakable Heart
by Ashley5
Summary: A very ansgty songfic from Maria's POV based on the Jessica Andrews' song "Unbreakable Heart".


Title: Unbreakable Heart   
Author: Ashley   
Category: M/M fic   
Feedback: Please  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but you already knew that   
Inspiration: This part was inspired by the Jessica Andrews song "Unbreakable   
Heart". Lyrics are in "" and italics.   
  
  
"An empty room, a broken fairy tale   
A hollow girl with empty arms   
From an angel's tears God made the stars   
Why can't He make me an unbreakable heart"   
  
  
She sat alone in the shadow filled room. Night had fallen hours ago,   
but she didn't turn on the lights, preferring the darkness. Then she could   
pretend. Pretend that he hadn't really left her. Pretend that he was just   
working late, and would come banging through the door at any minute. Pretend   
that her heart wasn't ripped into a thousand bleeding pieces that lodged in   
her throat and threatened to choke her.   
  
Another tear wound its way down her cheek.   
  
  
"In my blue world, you shone like heaven's fire,   
And left me cryin' in the dark.   
How could anyone be so hard?   
Did you think I had an unbreakable heart?"   
  
  
Her life had never really been easy, a fact that she had worked   
hard to keep from people. That was the way she'd dealt with her problems. Put   
on a bright enough smile and no one would see the tears. Laugh just loud   
enough and no one would see the pain.   
  
But he had.   
  
He'd looked right through that bright smile and seen the grimace   
it hid. He listened to the silent scream that dwelled behind her laughter.   
And he'd loved her anyway.   
  
They'd never had what could be termed a tame relationship. There   
was a fight practically every day. But anyone who knew them also knew that   
their fights were an important part of their relationship that they both   
enjoyed. What good was being with someone if you couldn't scream at them once   
and awhile and have them give back as good as they got? They were two   
passionate people who chose to express themselves through screaming matches.   
It was their way of showing they cared, and they both knew it.  
  
Her first clue that something was wrong should have been when he   
stopped fighting back.   
  
  
"I suppose I should know   
Sometimes love just comes and goes   
But I believed, foolish me   
We'd go on and on"   
  
  
She'd never expected him to propose. He just didn't seem like   
the marrying type. She's thought they'd keep the same on again off again   
relationship they'd shared from the moment they met. Marriage had never   
entered her mind as anything more than a half formed dream. But then, one day   
there he was on bended knee. Bended knee! The same guy who had admitted   
getting her a bumper for Christmas. Later, he'd told her that he felt   
anything that important needed to be done right.   
  
She'd said yes, and a few months later they were married in   
front their closest friends. He'd made the plans for the honeymoon, saying he   
wanted to surprise her. They'd come out of the little church and there sat   
the Jetta, dented, dusty, and older than dirt. He helped into the passenger   
side, then wrapped a handkerchief around her eyes.   
  
It hadn't been long before they'd bumped to a stop, so she   
guessed they weren't too far from Roswell. Imagine her surprise when he'd   
helped her out and removed the blindfold to reveal none other than the Nookie   
Motel. That gesture was more proof of the soft side he kept hidden from   
everyone, even her most of the time. He hated the thought of looking or being   
weak.   
  
In the end, he decided she was his weakness. And even their love   
didn't make up for that. So he left.   
  
  
"One day, someone will come to you   
And rock you tightly in her arms   
Please remember this, when you drop your guard   
Nobody has an unbreakable heart"   
  
  
So she sat alone in the dark living room of the house they'd   
shared, a pillow in the arms that still felt empty, his note clenched in one   
hand. He needed space, he wrote. He needed to figure out if he still loved   
her enough to allow himself the weaknesses it brought on.   
  
She just needed to find the strength to go on without the one   
person she'd thought would love her forever.   
  
  
"From an angel's wings to a fallen star   
God makes everything but unbreakable hearts"   
  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N: If you're anything like me, you're going nuts because this didn't have a happy ending. Well, there is a sequal. It's called Going On. Look for it on FanFiction.net or at http://starwanderers.homestead.com. 


End file.
